leonettafandomcom-20200214-history
Martina Stoessel
Martina Alejandra Stoessel Muzlera, (born March 21, 1997) is an Argentine teen actress and singer. She is best known for portraying Violetta Castillo on the Disney Channel television series Violetta. Life and Career Born in 1997, she's the daughter of Alejandro Stoessel and Mariana Muzlera. Martina also has a brother named Francisco Stoessel. Her musical career began in 2011 after singing "Tu Resplandor", the Spanish version of "The Glow" for the Disney Princesses. Also from 2012 was released as a single two songs for the soundtrack of Violetta, which are the focus of the series "En Mi Mundo" and two songs in duet with Pablo Espinosa one entitled "Tienes Todo" and another with Lodovica Comello entitled "Junto a Ti." Filmography Awards and Nominations External Links * * * Trivia *Martina is the youngest in the main cast of Violetta. *Her best friend on set is Mercedes Lambre. *She normally goes to school. *She said her favorite subject is History, but she doesn't like remembering all the dates. *Lodovica Comello, Mercedes Lambre and Jorge Blanco always help her with her homework. *She has a tattoo that says "All you need is love" on her right wrist. *She has a puppy named "Violetta". *She is a Smiler and Belieber. *Her parents have been calling her Tini since she was 8 years old. *She has a double in Violetta, called Evelyn Valentinetti. *She loves "Teen Beach Movie", her favorite song is "Surf Crazy" and her favorite characters are Mack and Lela. *She has an older brother whose name is Francisco, who is a model. *She started studying singing, dancing and piano at an early age. *She was a key contributor for the Violetta soundtrack, which was released in 2012. *She is dating an actor named Peter Lanzani. *She sung the Spanish version of the song "The Glow" in 2011 and now, in 2013, she sung the Spanish and Italian version of "Let It Go". *She sung the Spanish version of "Let It Go" from the movie "Frozen", in Spanish called "Libre Soy". *Her fans are called Tinistas. *She sung "Lo Que Soy" (the Spanish version of This Is Me) in her casting to play the character Violetta. *Her idols are Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus. She also loves Madonna, Beyoncé and Rihanna. *Her favourite TV shows are "Smash" and "Gossip Girl". *One of her biggest dreams is to have her own solo album and to play in a huge stadium by herself. *On the Disney Channel website it said that when Martina was younger she practiced acting wearing her mom's make up. *She is working on a documentary about herself called "Simplemente Tini" and it will come out sometime in May of this year. *Martina's father, Alejandro Stoessel, is a director and a producer. *She was born in Buenos Aires. *Her favorite song from Violetta is "Ser Mejor". *Her first role was in Patito Feo where she played Martina/young Anna but she was only in it for season 1. *In 2012 she voiced the character Alice in the Spanish-dubbing of the film "Alice's Birthday", and in the following year she voiced the character Carrie Williams in the Italian-dubbing of "Monsters University". *Her fans are called "Tinistas". Gallery Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Cast